Prussia's Nightlight
by IheartItaly
Summary: We all know that Prussia acts tough. But he can't sleep without his nightlight. Not after Hungary visits.


Hetalia: Prussia's Nightlight

Prussia, Germany, and Italy were having dinner. It was chicken mixed with pasta sauce, some white rice, and some freshly cut corn. Prussia and his younger brother Germany almost never talked to each other. They used to not eat together at all. When Italy started living with Prussia and Germany, however, Italy wanted them to spend time together. Even though the German brothers never talked to each other at dinner time, Italy still was happy that they were still, at least, spending some time together. Italy usually blabbed on about things anyway, so the brothers didn't feel awkward about not saying anything. Italy was blabbering while the brothers just sat and ate. They didn't even make eye contact towards each other.

"I wish that pasta sauce Italy would just shut up for once, so we can have a nice awesome quiet dinner" Prussia said to himself. Italy was talking about his 'good day', which Prussia could care less about.

Prussia walked to his room wearing his blue Pj's with red letters that said 'awesome' on it. He was all ready for bed and his amber red eyes glowed in the hall's faint light.

"Hi, Prussia!" Said a cheery voice when Prussia walked past an open door. Prussia stopped in his tracks. He peeked through the corner of the doorway and saw Italy waving at him. Prussia had a discussed look on his face. Oh, it was only Italy. Prussia glared at Italy.

"What are you still doing awake!? Aren't you suppose to be sleeping?" He said. Italy smiled at his older brother in a way as if he was expecting something.

"Oh, I'm just waiting for Germany to tell me a bedtime story. I wanted to tell you goodnight before you went to bed." Italy said.

"Ja,Ja. Gunge naught." Prussia said waving his hand, but then an evil smirk spread across his face.

"Aw, whats wrong? Itwaly scrawed of the dark? Itwaly can't sweep? Need somewone to twuck him in?" Prussia said in a mocking baby voice. He smiled and said, "Suck it, Loser!" and he slammed the door shut. He heard Italy's voice on the other side.

"Wait! Germany needs to tell me a bedtime storyyyyyyy!" He sobbed. Prussia laughed and went to his room. He turned on the light and looked under his bed as if he was worried some monsters were hiding under there. Prussia smiled. Good, there were no monsters under his bed. He turned off the light and jumped in bed. Prussia couldn't sleep for some odd reason. He tried changing positions, but he still couldn't sleep.

"Ah, heck! I don't care if I do read a bedtime story. I can't sleep, so I'll read an awesome book."

He got up and went to his awesome 'library', which was just dairies. But even reading those books didn't help. Prussia couldn't sleep. He decided to sing his awesome favorite song to himself, then he counted sheep. Or were the sheep Italy? Prussia decided to make it beer. He counted 34 beers before he feel asleep.

Prussia opened his eyes. He was in the meeting room where the Great Eight had their meetings. He saw Britain drinking some tea. Prussia heard France.

"Prussia has a nightlight. Prussia has a nightlight." He sang. Prussia blushed out of embarrassment. How did France know that Prussia had a nightlight? He heard the other seven laughing and chanting along.

"Prussia has a nightlight! Nightlight! Nightlight!" They chanted. Russia just smiled and chuckled.

Prussia heard Germany and Italy laughing behind him. Then the Eight Great Nations disappeared. He heard a girl laugh. It was Hungary.

"Heh, you need a pathetic nightlight to sleep? Your are such a loser!" She mocked. Prussia held his head.

"No! No! No!" He said as the nations faded away.

Prussia woke up and sweat dripped down from his forehead. The room was dark.

"That's why I couldn't sleep! I forgot to plug in my nightlight." He said he found the light and plugged it in. He smiled and laughed.

"Now the Great Prussia can sleep!" He laid back down on his bed and closed his eyes. But something didn't feel right. He felt as if someone was watching him. The nightlight blacked out, and suddenly, Prussia felt afraid. He thought he heard a voice.

"Give it back! Lord Austria's happy place. Give it back!" Said the voice. It sounded like Hungary. Prussia took it all back. There WERE monsters under his bed. Prussia screamed and ran out of his room. He ran down the hall to Germany's room. He opened the door and jumped on his brother. Strange. What Prussia jumped on, it was not Germany. It squeaked and didn't scream like Germany. Prussia pulled back the covers and saw Italy sleeping with Germany in the bed. He shoved Italy out of the bed and jumped in Italy's spot.

"Hey that's my spot! I had a scary dream!" Italy sobbed.

"Mine was scarier!" Said Prussia. Germany woke from Italy's screaming. He turned on his lamp light.

"Italy what are you doing in my bed!?" He roared. He saw Prussia there too, "What do YOU want!?"

Prussia told Italy and Germany about his dream. Germany tried not to laugh, but he couldn't help but smile. Was his older brother really this weak? Italy, on the other hand, decided to make Prussia feel better. He put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be ashamed, Prussia. We all have a fear that is hard to overcome. We all feel like we can't sleep sometimes. I get scared sometimes, and I need Germany to tell me stories. Sometimes that doesn't even help. Sometimes I need to sleep with Germany because I get so scared." Italy said.

"Sometimes, I need to read a newspaper before I can sleep." Germany said. He felt embarrassed that Prussia had to know his weakness, but he too wanted the Awesome Prussia to feel awesome again. Prussia looked up at them.

"Really?" He said. Italy nodded.

"It's okay to be afraid sometimes, but that fear helps us grow. So don't think of it as scary. Think of it like some sort of thing that you have to overcome." He said. Prussia stood up, feeling proud again.

"Italy, for once you are right. Okay. I'll do that! Thanks to you both! Gunge Toge!" He went back to his room.

"Great, now I can get some shut eye." Germany said. Italy was about to crawl in bed with Germany, but the strong German pulled out a gun and pointed it at Italy.

"Don't even think about it! You just told Prussia to overcome his fears, so overcome yours! Gunge Toge!"

"Whh! Tired..." Italy said as he walked back to his room.

Prussia walked back to his room with a proud look on his face. He turned on the light and looked around for Hungary. He didn't find her. His nightligh was still plugged in and shining it's bright light. Prussia breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good. So she was just something I created out of my own fear." Prussia said as he turned off the light. He jumped in bed.

"Maybe it is okay to be afraid sometimes. I guess it's just the joys of being alive. Yes, I am an awesome person!"

The End

{Prussia always had a nightlight. And he used it sometimes. But When he started to use it more often was when Hungary said, "Give it back! Lord Austria's happy place. Give it back!"

After that, it totally freaked Prussia out. So he decided to use the nightlight every night. The man who thinks he's so awesome and great, is actually a scaredie cat inside. Sometimes we tried to hide our fears. But if we find out what it is that scares us, we can become stronger by telling ourselves it's not real. Sing you favorite song, read a good adventure book or some book that interests you. Think about your favorite activity. It helps get things off your mind.}


End file.
